Kerrigan quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Kerrigan. Interactions ;Murky *"Cute. Where's my real ally?" *"I sense a lot of hatred in you for one so small." ;Nova *"Ready to watch a real assassin at work?" *"That's me. And... who are you, again?" ;Raynor *"You up for this, cowboy?" *"You know it." ;Tassadar *"I am not your enemy, Tassadar. Things have changed." *"Fifteen years, at least." ;Zeratul *"Ready for some fun, Zeratul?" *"Let your blade do the talking, Zeratul." Abathur * "Abathur..." * "Good" Dehaka * "This will be just like the psi-destroyer, split and destroy" * "Follow me, and the essence keeps flowing" Tychus * "Ugh..Tychus. I can't believe this..." * "Don't worry about it, You'll be left behind soon enough" Tychus (infested) * "You know who i am, yes?. Follow your queen" * "No, for me" Artanis * "Artanis...." * "I am not your enemy, Artanis. not for this fight anyway" Zagara * "Zagara...there's no one i'd rather have as my second" * "Remember what i thought you about vision?, time to put it into practice" Kills ;Abathur *"Play time's over. Get back to work." ;Arthas *"What's up with all these bratty princes anyways?" ;Nova *"Nice try, blondie. Hmph. You're still second best." ;Raynor *"Weren't you supposed to kill me, Jim?" ;Sylvanas *"Long live the real queen." ;Zeratul *"You never stood a chance, Zeratul." Protoss (except Zeratul) * "Protoss, all talk" Kerrigan * "There can only be one" Leoric * "Take a rest, Leoric" Terran (except Raynor) * "Never cross the Queen of Blades" 'Zerg (except Abathur) ' * "How dare you disobey your queen" Clicked Regular *"What is it?" *"Speak." *"I like you. That’s why I’m going to kill you...last." Queen of Ghosts *"Lieutenant Kerrigan reporting." *"What now?" Humorous These lines can be heard if Kerrigan is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Regular *"It’s not easy being queen." *"Yeah, I’m still the Queen Bitch of the Universe." *"Really?! Are you staring at my thorax?" *"Still easily amused, I see." *"Looks like those energy drinks actually do give you wings." *Wait...aren’t I supposed to be human now? Make up your mind, Blizzard. Human. Zerg. Human. Zerg. Pick one!" *"The worst part about having a hive mind is knowing exactly how many of your zerglings are licking themselves at any given moment." *"Are we really supposed to believe that I evolved high heels?" *"Hell hath no fury like a woman swarmed." *"It takes forever to comb your hair when it keeps fighting you. Literally." *"It's never wise to poke the hive mind." *"Phenomenal psionic powers. Icky, sticky living space." *"You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." *"I'm a killer queen, guaranteed to blow your mind." Queen of Ghosts *"Magistrate... I mean, Commander... wait, what do I call you again?" *"Still easily amused, huh?" *"I'm just glad Jim decided to help me take the fight to Mengsk. Can't imagine what I'd do without him." *"The goggles? Yeaaah. They do nothing." *"It's been a while since I've worn a hostile environment suit. When did they get all these glowing lines?" *"Never had much love for Valerian, but I have to admit, his boys in the lab whipped up some neat toys. Remind me to thank that Reigel guy when I have a chance." *"Considering how much they spent on these wings, you'd think they coulda sprung for a cloaking device." *"Reminds me of an old Academy joke: What do you call a ghost that's not invisible? A corpse." *"It is nice to be human again, but you really can't make up your mind, can you, Blizzard? What's next? A xel'naga?" (laugh) "That'd be hilarious." *"You look stressed. Got something on your mind?" (pause) "Uhh...remind me not to ask you that again." *"Yes, the idea of a robotic ultralisk is completely crazy, but have you seen how cool it looks?" *way. It's a series of tubes." "It's not hair, by the way. It's a series of tubes." *"I AM THE SWARM! Oh...sorry. It's a little tough getting the thoughts of an entire alien race out of your head, you know? EVOLVE! SURVIVE! Ugh... this is gonna take a while." Heroic Abilities *"Your time's up." *"Sic'em." *"Unbridled fury!" Category:Quotations